


Loop

by TokkiCorgi (firemoth_007)



Series: The RonRen Project [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firemoth_007/pseuds/TokkiCorgi
Summary: Wherein Aron and Minki keep on going to the same places and doing the same things.





	Loop

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Loop - Raina ft Aron  
> Author: Kwak Noah  
> Length: 1151 words

**0214**

 

Save point. He arrives as beautiful as ever. As lovely as the first time. The dusty rose oversized sweater makes him look a lot smaller than he actually is. He looked so delicate. Like a flower, ephemeral yet eternal.

 

“Don’t you wanna go elsewhere?” I ask him with the usual smile, only a little bit more forced than the last time. He didn’t notice. He just takes my hand and whisks me away from this spot.

 

**0365**

 

“But it’s our first anniversary! We have to go to the restaurant we went on our first date in. Pwease?” he flashes me that smile and that puppy look in his eyes. Minki is always so adamant. He is the type of person to push through with is plans no matter what. He knows what he wants and he always gets it. In a way, this is one of the things that makes him all the more attractive.

 

We go to the same sushi restaurant and order the same things as before. Sashimi, uni, eel, miso soup. _ _Miso. Smile.__  He makes the same terrible but witty pun. I laugh anyway. He nods his head to the same song. Minki is a creature of habit; a weird juxtaposition to the hurricane that he is.

 

“Earth to Kwak Arongrongie~ You’re not eating. Your mind is flying again.” He shoves a sushi roll into my mouth and lets out a childish giggle. His eyes turn into pretty half moons and it’s moments like this that catches me off guard. It doesn’t happen every time. It makes my heart race and I realize why I still bother showing up.

 

**0420**

 

I’ve seen this movie hundreds of times but Minki is still enthusiastic about it. He holds a bucket of popcorn in his arms while I am in charge of the soda. I have half the mind to keep the lid on and keep my eyes on his side until halfway through the movie so he wouldn’t accidentally spill it on my pants again.

 

“Five minutes. I don’t wanna miss important scenes. Don’t miss me too muchie.” He whispers to me as he left for the bathroom. He will be gone for twenty minutes and comeback just in time for him to witness the female lead die in the arms of the man she loves. He will proceed to cry like a baby for the rest of the movie and that is my cue to kiss him. Tell him how much I love him. If he stops crying soon enough, maybe the guard wouldn’t catch us liplocked in the dark, flashlight on the popcorn strewn all over his lap.

 

**0600**

 

Same cafe, same iced latte. Same story about Minhyun allegedly stealing a bike when they were in junior high. I take this time to stare at him, really look at his face. I want to burn it into my mind until I could recreate every line and graceful curve, just in case. Just in case this all ends.

 

“Are you getting bored of me?” That was a new question.

 

Normally this would have scared me because the answer was not pretty. But a lot of things have changed although everything stays the same. The exact same. A never ending loop of dates. All the same. Always the same. Ends the same.

 

But this is something new.

 

“No. Never. Not even if we do this six hundred more times.”

 

He smiles and looks away. I can’t remember the last time I made him blush. It’s a sad thing. To fall in love all over again with someone one borrowed time. I can never be sure if tomorrow we would still be here. If he would still be here.

 

I take a sip on the same cup of coffee for a thousandth time.

 

**1200**

 

“I really gotta go home now.” He was obviously irritated by how pushy I was. The whole day, all I did was try to avoid the same path, the same things. Anything to change this day’s ending. But Minki is a creature of habit.

 

“I know you’re tired. But please Minki, stay with me.”

 

“You’ve been saying that for the past three hours. I already missed my bus--”

 

“Marry me.”

 

Silence.

 

“The hell do you mean?” I can’t read his face. I really just wanna buy time. We’ve never been past midnight. Maybe if we cross the date together. With him here with me, alive and well, we can break it.

 

“I know this office downtown that’s open twenty four hours. We can get ourselves registered. You can come home with me tonight.” __And I’ll never let you go again. I’ll never have to see you die again and again. I’ll watch you every single moment of my life. I’ll never let you leave my side. Will that be enough? Oh if only you knew.__

 

Most of the time it was cliche. We part after going to the cafe. He gets hit by a car. The same car every time. Over and over again. At first I thought it was just deja vu. Maybe a bad dream. But it went on and on. Again and again. I would wake up each morning to the twenty fourth of March and a message from him.

__

__Happy anniversary. I love you. See you later._ _

 

I tried taking him another way. We get held up and he gets shot. Sometimes, it’s a metal beam carelessly falling from a building. Sometimes it was the bus that hits him. There was only so many ways that he could die. I would sit there, holding his lifeless body in my arms. Just like a sad movie. Except there were no poignant lines. Only tears and emptiness.

 

There came a point where I didn’t want to show up anymore. I would stay at home. Memorize the lines in all the channels on the television. Sing along to all the commercial jingles until I’m out of my mind.

 

 But he would text me all day long. At the end of the day, his brother would call me, telling me he’s gone. And that it was my fault for not showing up. And I would wake up again next morning to relive the nightmare.

 

But most days, I just had to see him. I just had to hold him to make me feel something is real. That he’s real. That he’s still there somehow.

 

“Are you crazy?”

“Maybe.”

“I thought you wanted to break up with me. We never do anything fun. You just go along with what I say. I thought I was boring you. Are you really serious?” He’s crying.

“I had a thousand two hundred days to think it over. I’m pretty sure I love you enough to spend forever with you.”

“Stop being silly, you… I…. so much….” He throws himself into my arms, sobbing. I hold him close. And right now, nothing else matters.

“Look at me. Look at me, Minki.” I wipe his tears and cup his soft cheeks.

“Can you promise me something?” He looks up at me and his eyes are still the most beautiful thing in the whole universe.

“Anything.” “Remember tonight when you wake up tomorrow. Today. Whatever.” I press my lips unto his.

He steps back with a sad smile.

“Why did you have to say that? It was all so good until now. I tried so hard to keep things the way they were supposed to be. What if this is where it ends?”

 

 


End file.
